


Promises Kept

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Professor Potter has come to Hogwarts and he is greeted in a most pleasant way.





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://luciology.livejournal.com/profile)[**luciology**](http://luciology.livejournal.com/)'s birthday  
Beta: [](http://crystallekil.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://crystallekil.livejournal.com/)**crystallekil**  


* * *

"Good morning, Professor Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby greeted the new DADA professor excitedly, gesturing to the teapot on the desk."

“Hi there, Dobby. It’s very nice to see you. How have you been?” Harry asked. He was genuinely happy to see the House Elf again after all these years.

“Dobby is wonderful, Professor Harry Potter, sir. Professor Dumbledore is telling Dobby of your arrival last night. Dobby was trying to pop in to greet you, Professor Harry Potter, sir, but your wards were not allowing me through. Dobby guesses that Professor Harry Potter needed to get some rest after his journey, yes?”

“Yes, Dobby,” Harry chuckled, “and you can still call me Harry... please.”

“Goodness no, Professor Harry Potter, sir; that would be disrespectful of Dobby. Dobby would never disrespect such a powerful and kind Wizard as you, sir.”

Harry beamed and walked over to his wardrobe to choose a tie.

“Sir,” Dobby tugged on Harry’s trouser leg,“you is feeling all right, sir?”

“Yes, Dobby, just a bit nervous, I suppose. It’s a bit strange being back at Hogwarts after so long. I’m eleven again.”

“Dobby is begging the Professor’s pardon, but you is thirty-one, Professor Harry Potter, sir.”

“Yes, Dobby, I am. And please, _please_ call me Harry.” Harry chuckled again, grinning at Dobby. He had forgotten just how odd the Elf was.

“Your return is making Dobby quite happy, Profe-- Harry, sir,” Dobby shook his head in disapproval of the casual address. “Professor Dumbledore is very proud to have you as well, sir.”

“Thank you, Dobby.” Harry blushed slightly and nodded at the House Elf, who had once gone to great lengths to keep Harry from coming to Hogwarts.

“Has Professor Harry Potter been seeing our other new professor?” Dobby asked, curiously.

“Been seeing? What do you mean by that?” Harry asked, a bit defensively.

“He is also arriving last evening. Dobby is hoping that Professor Harry Potter is not disturbed by the new Potions Master.”

The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched slightly. “Disturbed? Yes, well, he’s less disturbing than the old one, I suppose,” Harry replied with a laugh. He then thanked Dobby for the tea and pointed out that he needed to continue dressing to avoid being late for breakfast on his first day.

With a deep bow and a *pop*, Dobby disappeared.

Harry ran his hand through his tousled hair and glanced at his bed. He had been avoiding looking at it since he came out of the shower. Dobby’s appearance was a welcomed distraction. But now, all alone in his rooms, he couldn’t help but stare at it.

A thrill ran down his spine as the previous night’s events replayed in his mind.

 

After being greeted by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick, Harry was shown to his quarters by an extremely over excited Hagrid. Hagrid stayed for a while to catch up with Harry and have a few drinks... more than a few actually.

Only seconds after Hagrid had gone, there was a loud knock on Harry’s door. When Harry answered, he was quite surprised to be face-to-face with ...

"Malfoy?"

“That’s Professor Draco Malfoy, Potions Master,” Malfoy corrected him in the same old drawl.

It had been three years since Harry had seen Draco Malfoy and his first thought was that he looked _fantastic_. He immediately scolded himself for having such thoughts about Malfoy, but then, against his gut, he invited Malfoy in.

Malfoy circled Harry, sizing him up as though appraising a piece of property. “You’re looking quite well, Potter,” Malfoy said.

Was that a flirtatious smile that Harry noticed on Malfoy’s face? No, must be Harry’s imagination combined with the three glasses of Firewhiskey.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Malfoy,” Harry’s tongue replied, going against his brain, which was screaming at him to keep quiet.

“So, I heard from Zabini that he’s seen you hanging around The Swish and Flick."

“Yes, Malfoy, I’m _gay_ ,” Harry blurted out. “It’s not a secret, so no need to beat around the bush.”

Malfoy tossed his head back and laughed loudly. Then, he suddenly stopped laughing and stepped very close to Harry. “I haven’t beat around anyone’s _bush_ for quite a few years, Potter.”

“What?” Harry was surprised by this statement. Was Malfoy saying what he thought? He hadn’t heard any rumors about Malfoy being gay. But then again, he hadn’t heard any tales of girlfriends either. “You’re gay, Malfoy?”

“Quite... and it’s _Professor_ Malfoy, remember?” Malfoy licked his lips and cocked his eyebrow.

“Professor Malfoy,” Harry whispered, mostly just to try it out.

Malfoy moaned. “Again.”

“What?”

“Say that again.”

“Professor Malfoy?”

Suddenly Malfoy’s arms were around Harry’s waist. “I’m going to kiss you, Potter. If I enjoy it, I am then going to shag you, understand?”

Harry tried his best to look disgusted, but truth be told, he was already more than half hard. He hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from Malfoy’s lips since he had walked in the room.

“Who do you think you are?” Harry feigned annoyance and pushed Malfoy away.

“You know who I am,” Malfoy flashed an utterly sexy smirk, Harry thought.

_“Professor Malfoy,”_ Harry hummed in his most seductive voice.

Malfoy growled, grabbed Harry by the collar and covered his mouth with his own.

Harry didn’t even bother to fight; he welcomed Malfoy’s tongue, meeting it with his own. The newfound passion between the once childhood rivals was intense to say the least. In moments they had both stripped each other of every last shred of clothing and were practically running toward the bed.

Malfoy pushed Harry down, shoved his chest against the duvet, inserted his wand and cast the preparation spells faster than anyone Harry had ever been with. Harry barely had time to blink before Malfoy’s cock was pressing against his entrance.

“Tell me to fuck you, Potter,” Malfoy demanded.

“Fuck me, Malfoy.”

“Wrong,” Malfoy snorted and backed away slightly.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Malfoy standing with his hands on his hips, his cock jutting out, still aimed at Harry’s arse.

Harry licked his lips and breathed the words, “Fuck me, _Professor Malfoy_.”

That was all it took. Malfoy thrust forward, entering Harry with such force that he saw stars.

 

Now, six hours later, after being in several positions, some of which Harry had only seen in books, and having receiving the best blow job of his life and actually being told he was _bloody beautiful_ by Draco Malfoy, Harry stood, staring at the bed wondering if it had all been a dream.

His cock twitched at the memories and he couldn’t help but hope that his experience with Draco had been real. He exhaled a laugh realizing that he had just thought of Malfoy as Draco.

Suddenly, Harry jumped at the sound of loud knocking on his door. He ran to open it, but stopped to compose himself before doing so.

Draco threw himself at Harry the moment the door was opened, kissing him deeply.

“Good morning, Professor Potter,” he said, wearing an unbelievably pleasant smile.

“Well, that answers my question,” Harry replied, kissing Draco once more.

Draco ignored this statement and pressed his groin against Harry’s. “Malfoys always keep their promises, you know.”

“Promises?"

“Don’t you recall what I said to you at graduation?”

Harry thought for a moment, then tossed his head back with laughter. “Yes, yes. You said...”

“The day you become a professor, is the day that I shag a Gryffindor.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
